The Girl and the Jewel
by Molly Short
Summary: Humans are gaining control and the pokémon in power don't like that. Sucked into the war between pokémon and humans, young Charlie has no idea what is going on in her life, or how to save herself in this new world she finds herself in.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from pokemon or inuyasha, I'm just writing this fanfiction for my own amusment,**** blahblahblah.**_

* * *

Wind whipped over the rocks, swirling dust and debris into the air. Within the confines of four stone towers time stood still. Many large beasts stood, forming a circle with their enormous bodies. Each one of them was staring at the same thing, an orb, which was projecting moving images into the frigid night air.

A young girl was chasing a blue and grey creature aroud a dirt covered clearing, blond hair whipping behind her; the girl tumbled, tripping over herself, uncoordinated limbs flying in every direction. Suddenly the image changed, little rodent like beasts were seen fighting in the forests with one another; blood spurted from gaping wounds as teeth sunk deeper and deeper into flesh. A large black wolf pounced upon its human prey, ripping its neck open as blood gushed out of its jugular. A pack of red fire hounds commanded by humans in blue burnt down a forest home, killing the pups of the shadow wolves. The image changed back, showing the girl again, struggling back onto her feet, followed by images of people pitting small and giant creatures against one another in fights for survival, where only one could come out on top.

The image flickered again and a pink jewel held its place, it stayed longer than any image yet, and as blackness slowly crawled across the sheer pink of the jewel, it flashed back to the girl. Just as the girl was about to continue her chase of the small bipedal creature the jewel came back into view, this time the colour of a starless night making it almost indiscernible from the darkness it was surrounded by. The two images continued to flicker back and forth. First the playing human, and then the jewel which had begun to lighten in colour once again. Speeding up, it became hard to tell one image from the other until the orb finally stopped flickering, and rested completely on the small jewel, now a light, sheer pink.

As soon as the sphere of images had become blank, and no more pictures were discernible on it, each beast within the enclosure lifted their heads. They looked around the circle, avoiding eye contact wherever it was possible. It did not take long before the four legged, snow white creature, with a grey underbelly, and a ring of gold that resembled hands began to speak.

"What is the meaning of this Giratina?" The beasts tone was demanding, yet not threatening; its voice reverberated around the pillars, creating echoes under the open sky.

A long, dark grey, semi transparent creature crawled forward. The front half of its body was held upright, and sported six long, sharp, golden claws, while the bottom half was moved by six centipede like talons. It glanced around the circle with shifty, red orbs.

"It isss the ssolution to all of our problemss oh Great Arceussss." The Giratina spoke with a soft hiss.

A great black dragon lifted its head and spit out green flames, as its body began sparking electricity.

"How is this foolishness a solution?" It roared, all but physically attacking the giant, serpent like bug.

"Peace Zekrom, it is not yet your turn to speak." The great white Arceus soothed.

The black dragon folded back its wings and resorted to glaring at Giratina, red eyes ablaze.

"Please, explain yourself." Arceus calmly instructed, directing its full attention once again towards Giratina.

"Very well, just give me one moment and I shall explain." The beast paused as it seemingly gathered its thoughts before it continued.

"As you all know, I live in the Disstortion world, and I am able to travel to other dimensionsss hidden within my home."

The group nodded as a whole, seemingly able to understand the basics of what Giratina was explaining.

"I had been traveling through the Distortion World when a power unlike anything I have ever sensssed before almost dragged me into its dimenssion.

It was within thisss dimension that I ssensed the answer to our problemsss. The jewel of soulss you all viewed within the orb of visionss. This jewel contains a power unlike anything in our world, therefore I decided to sstay around and disssguise myself in order to learn about the jewel."

A blue wolf with a purple main that flowed along its back like water let out an amused bark, "so that's where you disappeared to for the longest time. I thought you had been taking a nice nap where no one could bother you."

Giratina turned its narrowed eyes upon the wolf, and the look in its fiery depths stomped on the amusement anyone else felt about the comment. The silence lasted only a moment longer before Giratina slowly turned its gaze back to the Arceus and continued its story.

"As I was sssaying, I heard tell of the powers of the full jewel, and witnessed the increase in ssstrength and ability if one was to consssume, or absorb the jewel in any way. It was eassy to imagine the power one of uss would be able to obtain if we were to gain control of the entire jewel. The world we live in now would once again be under our control, and pokémon would no longer battle pokémon to the death. Humans would not be threatening our freedom with their technology. They wouldn't have power. We would have complete and total control." It hissed in joy, as its chest heaved with the exciting prospect of control and power.

"That is all well and good, but how are we to obtain said jewel? Especially considering that you mentioned it is in countless pieces." Arceus tried to reason with the ghost.

The Giratina let a devious smirk spread across its face as it pulled out from one of its clawed talons, a shining pink shard that seemed to be a darker shade than the light pink of the jewel within the images before. It was at the midway point between the dangerous colour of ebony, and the beautifully innocent pink.

"Easssy," the creature growled in triumph, "the jewel is currently nearly complete, with thiss being one of the last necessary shards to complete the entire jewel. All we need is a pawn of sortss to sssend over and collect the remaining shardsss of the jewel to bring back to our time, and gain eternal power."

Each legendary beast within the confines of the stone towers seemed to fidget in their seats as they drank in every word Giratina said to them. The Arceus seemed to be thinking things over when a purple, humanoid creature began to speak telepathically to the group, its eyes glowing a faint blue.

"Then why did you not stay within that dimension and complete the jewel before coming back?"

The centipede God turned to the bipedal creature, a snarl escaping its lips.

"Because Mew_two_," it made sure to emphasize the second part of the pokémon's name, "when word got out that I was in possession of a shard, many creatures came to look for me. These creatures were unlike any pokémon I have ever met, and they bypassed all of my defenses almost effortlessly, I nearly lost the jewel in the process of protecting myself, and the portal back to our dimension."

Mewtwo narrowed its eyes at Giratina as the great pokémon lifted its head to once again address the assembled crowd.

"It is not a job that will be accomplished by pokémon alone, and that is why we must send a human within the middle of this war for the ssshard."

Its suggestion was instantly met with a deafening roar of outrage from the entire group of legendary beasts. Sparks and flames flew in every direction as the ground shook from the protesting stomping feet.

"How could you suggest such a thing?"

"The humans are greedy they will take the jewel for themselves!"  
"You cannot trust them!"

"Have you not been paying attention to any of the recent events in our world?"

"SILENCE!" The booming voice of the Arceus seemed to fill every crevice of the stone meeting place, causing the pebbles on the ground to vibrate from the sheer volume of the voice. The God pokémon turned its great head after it was sure that everyone had once again become quiet, and bowed its neck signaling for Giratina to continue.

The serpent bowed its head in returning thanks before attempting to explain itself.

"You see, we pokémon do not have the ability to think up new fighting strategies. Our instinctsss are our friends in the wild and they make usss powerful. Yet trained pokémon are capable of taking down the most deadly wild pokémon becaussse of the way their trainers can analyze their opponents and think up new battling strategiesss we would never ussse.

That is what the final image within the orb wasss, that of a young human trainer. It is trained in battling strategies, and with the help of one of you many powerful alliess, we will insure successsss. "

"That is all well and good," murmured Arceus, "but what are we to do if it wants to take the jewel for itself?"

"Simple really, we will send one of our own, one that is very capable at hiding its true form. That way, if there are any hints of betrayal within its mind we will be able to nudge it in the other directionnn. Not to mention, we will assure our successss with the power of one of our own there to protect and guide the humannn. "

All present were silent for a few moments before the Arceus turned its head towards a dark floating specter that seemed to suck in all of the shadows.

"What are you thinking Darkrai? You have been silent the entire time."

The creature of darkness looked up, its eyes two blue voids of nothingness.

"Well," it murmured in a raspy voice, "emanating from that singular shard within the Giratina's hand I am sensing a great power, unlike anything within our world."

The ghost let its chest swell with pride at having been discovered of telling only the truth.

"But," the Darkrai growled, its voice becoming deeper, "I also sense that the shard contains an immense darkness that pulsates off of its aura. This darkness seems to be naught but a hint at the true black void the entire jewel would become. It would take all of our psychic power to keep the jewel any type of pure for a length of time. If used for the wrong purposes that shard will become an impenetrable dark, and even those with great strength will be consumed by its power.

Therefore I think it would be best to leave the jewel in its current dimension, and avoid the dangers it will bring altogether. Yet, if we were to obtain the entire jewel our best hope would be that human child." With its final words the specter fell completely silent, once again lurking within the shadows of the stone.

Murmuring broke out among the legendaries as Arceus was left to think. Each group seemed to be discussing how much the possible power the jewel would bring, and if that power outweighed the risk of overwhelming darkness. Finally, after much pondering Arceus lifted its head and began speaking.

"Alright, Giratina, if we were to send this human out to collect the jewel how would we put it in the proper dimension?"

Giratina smiled, and rubbed its top two pincers together, "why I am ssso glad you asssked, all we need is a portal that opens through time and space…"

* * *

_Alright so that is the prologue of this crossover. It's going to be my first real attempt at a long fic, I started it last year for NaNo, and got about one third of the way done, so I just started working on it again, editing the first chapters and adding onto it, so I decided, why not post it?  
_

_Let me know what you think with a review!_


	2. Rough Beginnings

_She was surrounded, darkness pressing in on all four sides, leaving no room for escape. She could feel the malice of the creature hidden within, yet she could no sooner see them then her own hands in front of her face._

_"Someone help me, please!" the little girl screamed in a high pitched voice, full of fear._

_Something lit up within the surrounding black, a bright, white light… a pure light. The light penetrated the darkness, sucking it up with its pure energy._

_"Come here Charlie." A voice echoed from within the light, reverberating through every inch of the darkness. _

_"Yo… you know my name?" the girl squeaked in awe, pushing herself forward, drawn towards the pure energy of the light. _

_"Of course, we know everything about you." _

_"What…?" The girl questioned, her heartbeat speeding up in nervousness._

_"Yes, we know everything, we have seen everything. Now come."_

_Though the voice was demanding, it soothed the child's fears. The girl –presumably called Charlie- took another step towards the light. _

_Within the darkness another, fainter voice could be heard, though just barely "Charlie…" it called out to her, causing her footsteps to falter. She looked around for the source of this new voice, though she could still see nothing besides the blinding light in front of her._

_"What makes you stop child? Ignore whatever distractions it is you hear, they are only of your imagination. Continue to us child." The voice was growing impatient, and angry. Wanting to do nothing but please the source of the voice, Charlie took another step forwards._

_"Charlie..!" The voice grew louder in an attempt to drown out the whisperings of the brightness. Charlie shook her head and stopped completely, unsure of where to go._

_"No, you must ignore the whisperings of the unwanted. They are not real!" _

_Charlie nodded her head, zoning out once more in an attempt to clear her mind of all confusion. She once again began her journey towards the light. _

_"Charlie, get back here NOW!" _

_This time the voice screamed loud enough to break Charlie out of her trance. She stopped her advances and very suddenly felt something very wet on her face, and something very cold on her back…_

3 hours earlier...

_"There was another attack along route two hundred sixteen today; a trainer and their kadabra were brutally murdered while they slept. The authorities are still unsure as to the cause of the attack or who or what did it, therefore all trainers planning on traveling to Snowpoint: don't. Or, if you have to, bring a companion, and ensure your pokémon are above the average levels, and out at all times."_

From the front of the pokémon center, a much younger trainer reached forward and flicked off the radio station. The entire center was alive with the buzz of what they had all just heard. It was starting to get very common, the deaths of trainers and their pokémon, as horrible as it sounded, it was nothing abnormal in todays world.

Many of the causes were because the wild pokémon were becoming more volatile. No one knew why it was happening, and no one knew how to prevent it. The only thing anybody knew anymore was how to prevent themselves from being eaten by a hoard of rabid rattata.

One small trainer in the center sat apart from the rest, packing a backpack full of supplies. Seated next to her, a boy of equally small stature seemed to be pleading with her.

"Charlie please. You heard what the radio said, it's too dangerous! You can't go out there, you'll be killed!" He murmured, begging.

The girl sent him a glare, blue eyes threatening "Just shut up Zach, ok? I'm going. I need to go, my team is almost complete. You just don't understand! You're not even a trainer!"

Apparently not stung by her harsh words the boy continued his rant, "I'm warning you, I won't let you go alone. If you make me, I will be forced to come with you! I don't want to, but you heard them, don't go alone, and by God Charlie, I won't let you go alone."

"Come if you want, but if something tries to eat you, don't come running to me crying." She replied, focused on the task of packing her bag.

The young boy just huffed, crossing his arms and glowering at the floor, glasses falling down his nose. He seemed to have decided on ignoring his companion while she hummed contently, counting socks as she shoved them into her bag.

Minutes later, a bipedal grey creature walked up towards the pair, five red and white spheres in its hand.

"_Here you are miss Charlie._" the meditite murmured telepathically, causing the slight boy to jump in surprise as the pokemon brushed his arm as it walked by him. The girl just nodded her head, indicating towards the table in front of her, where the monster set the sphere's down, before taking a seat next to the slight blond.

Afterwords, the pokemon, and the young boy remained perfectly silent, while Charlie finished her packing. The boy seemed to sulk with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, while the creature seemed to be in a trance of sorts. Finally at the very end, the girl picked up the tiny spheres and tucked them gently into one of the pockets of her cargo shorts, patting it down lightly to ensure that the balls were secure.

Standing up and ignoring her male companion, the young girl reached for her slightly meditite, grabbing the pokemon's frail hand in her own. "Come along now Cora, time to go" she said, a hard edge to her voice. The small grey Cora nodded her head, eyes aglow slightly as she murmured her agreement before walking out with her companion.

From being, Zach grumbled in frustration about annoyingly stubborn females while he trudged after the two, dark hair curling in every direction.

It didn't take them long to reach the entrance to the great Mt. Coronet, just a quick trudge through the nearly empty Eterna City and they were there. A few wild pokemon tried to take a bite out of the young trainers, but with Cora there and clinging tightly to her trainers hand, none of them dared to get too close.

Charlie still seemed to be ignoring her companion, and was whispering to her pokemon secretly, apparantly making a plan as to how they were going to find their way through the great caverns of the mountain. They seemed to come to an agreement as they both nodded, and Charlie began fishing around her pockets for something.

Glowering at the pair from behind, Zach shoved his way forward, knocking the two off balance. "You can't ignore me the entire time, if your making plans, I'd appreciate it if you included me in them, since I'm risking my life for you, you know."

Charlie rolled her eyes, and turned to her dark companion, hands on her hips, "I didn't ask you to come you know. You can go back if you want. But if you _must _know, Cora and i just figured out how we're going to make it through this mountain before next year."

Zach narrowed his dark eyes at her, "and how do you suppose you'll do that?" He asked, curious.

She smiled, seemingly over her fit from before, before finally pulling out one of the spheres from her pocket, though this one looked different than the others, it was darker and had ridges along it. A light seemed to go off in Zach's head as he looked at the ball, and he nodded his head. "Good idea," he murmured.

"Don't act so surprised she smiled," she smirked, throwing the ball in the air, "I have them more than you do." Once the ball seemed to reach its peak in the air, it opened and a great beam of light shot out of it, and from that light a great creature with wings appeared in front of them, mouth agape, and fangs dripping with saliva.

* * *

_So yeah, I'm horrible at updating, but here's chapter 1, completely revised version compared to the original. I just never got around to editing, because the first few chapters of this story are getting a complete makeover, and I'm too lazy to do a lot at a time, what with school and everything. I mean, Zach here keeps coming in and out of my story, he was there in the plans as our main characters brother, then he got cut out in the rough draft, and now he's back again, and I don't know what exactly his roll will be, but we'll find out in the next few chapters._

_Take a guess at what that pokemon is she just let out, it is what your thinking!  
Leave a review, it may help me update faster! :D_


End file.
